Amazing World of Gumball The Double Devils
by Zach Mcrebel
Summary: It's a story about Gumball and Darwin's usual days becoming unique one day... Rated M for upcoming VERY innapropriate events and probably some offending against a group of people( i'll try not to). I DO NOT OWN AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL CHARACTERS (Except the made-up characters that you never heard on the show.)
1. Chapter 1, Pain in my heart

Chapter 1, Pain In My Heart

 _At The Lab_

"hmmm… I don't get it" Gumball says as he keeps rotating the microscope.

"Huhhh… how many times should I explain these to you?! All you had to do is just to put this plastic slide under that lens, and peek from the upper lens!" Miss Simian Screamed to him.

"Is that even the official name of that thing? The 'upper lens'?" Darwin says sarcastically.

"SHUT UP DARWIN, HELP YOUR BROTHER!" Miss Simian Screamed again.

 _Two Hours Ago_

Gumball and Darwin were at school, they were very bored because of today's lesson is only math, math, math, harder math, and hell math.

"Darn it, Darwin! How can biology became math?!" Gumball says as he stares to his F grade on biology exam.

"Well that's why I call it the hell math." Darwin replied.

"The hell math? I thought it was a name for physics?" Gumball said.

"What? Of course not! Physics is the harder math! You know, because uh… if physics have math in it, it's normal, but biology?" Darwin explained with his full logics.

"Ooohh… so that's how you classify it, weird." Gumball replied.

"But well, if that's what you're into, blaze it. But remember, not all people appreciates you." Gumball said again as he looks at the clock.

"Oh no! It's almost time for another hell math!" Gumball screamed in panic.

"Wait, what? ANOTHER hell math? Oh yes! I forgot! The Lab activity is on the last hour! Darn it, we better go!" Darwin Screamed back.

As you can see, there's nothing wrong with the life of the two, all casual and stuff… but until when?

 _Back to the lab_

"Ooh, ooh, I get it!" Gumball said happily.

"Ookh, finally, what do you see, Watterson?" Miss Simian asked Gumball as she scratch her chin.

"I see uhh, a… writing?.." Gumball said.

"What? Impossible! You must be doing it wrong!" Miss Simian Said in brief disbelief.

"…aand, it says… _"follow the orders of the nature owner, the being who made you into flesh, the being who put you in presence, the one who brought all creatures to existence, and take the power from his betrayal and sworn enemy, without becoming one."_ Like that." Gumball said, making everyone in the Lab confused.

"What the heck? Get off it! Let me see!" Miss Simian said as she drags Gumball out of her way.

"Hmmm…. It seemed to be, you are uh… LYING!" Miss Simian said to both of the Wattersons.

"Wait, what? It was all so clear, Darwin help me, do something, peek into it!" Gumball said while fearing to be ashamed because of his might-be hallucination.

"Hmm… Yes, it said like that! The exact same thing, no exceptions!" Darwin said the real thing he saw.

"Liar! You are a Watterson too, you are his brother! You must've lied for him!" Miss Simian screamed to the both of them. The whole lab stares at them and whispering to each other about how shameful they were.

"Huuhhhh, just keep adding my jobs, anyways… that's all for today students, see you next time, if I need to." Miss Simian said as she left the lab.

After everyone left the lab while laughing to them, Gumball and Darwin still curious about what they saw. They keep discussing and looking back into the microscope.

"I don't know what on earth was that!" Gumball said.

"Like I know it? I'm too confused right now!" Darwin replied.

"Like I'm not. Ok.. one last peek." Gumball said as he peeks into the microscope for like the thirteenth time in five minutes.

"AAAAH! MY EYES!" Gumball screamed as he falls to the floor while holding his eyes.

"What the, what happened?" Darwin said as he bends down to his brother.

"AAAAHHH…aah? What the? It does not hurts anym- AAAAH, MY HEART!" Gumball said again.

"Gumball? What the heck is wrong with you?" Darwin said as he keeps shaking Gumball's body.

"AAAAH. Aaaah? Aaaah? AAAAH? Wow, that escalated quickly, I'm fine, but, you better try to peek too." Gumball said to his fish brother.

"Hmmm… I don't want to leave in curiousity" He said as he peeks into the microscope, aside the fact that his brothers pain might be serious enough for their mom to scold them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! NO! WHAT THE HECK! MY HEART, MY EYES! AAAH… wait, HOW THE HECK DOES IT GO ONLY FOR 3 SECONDS?!" Darwin said angrily.

"Well Darwin, more than that, I feel more, conscious… like I can know your secret just by looking at your face… Did you… asked Carrie on a date this morning?" Gumball said with a very serious tone.

"What? How did you? How the? How can you know that? Uuh,,uh… YOU ASKED PENNY TO KISS YOU THIS EVENING!" Darwin replied to his brother.

"WHAT? HOW THE- well, Darwin, I think this is something supernatural… but… I'm not sure, I think it's more uh.. scientific, there must be a theory about this urge to know someone's secret, there must be a scientific explanation that's very accurate, a medical study that shows how human race evolve to such stage, and how we all become one with nature, but then take ourselves out of nature itself." Gumball said with intelligent tone.

"Yes, my brother, I'm sure there must be an intelligent mind out there that can help us seek the whole answer to this complicated humanly behavior" Darwin said with a slightly lower tone.

"Wait, What's with your words? What's with my words?" Gumball said as he keeps thinking about what on earth just happened.

"What's with YOUR words? Mine is just slightly verbose than usual!" Darwin said to his bestie-bro.

"Darwin, do you feel more… intelligent?" Gumball said.

"Intellegent? Yes… I feel that, do you?" Darwin replied.

"What the heck happened…" Gumball said as he keeps thinking.

They later go home with the school bus, while they still thinking hard about all these pains and intelligence feels.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Bio :NB: All info that does not put inside the bio means they are as usual.

Gumball Watterson

Darwin Watterson

Height: 5'7, 168 cm

Height: 5'6, 165 cm

Shoes: Black Converse style

Shoes: Usual, but red

Voice: Teenage voice, like Marco from SVTFOE

Voice: Same, but breaks a little


	2. Chapter 2, Revelation

Chapter 2, Revelation

 _In the morning_

Gumball and Darwin still wonders about what the heck happened yesterday. They both surrounded with bad minds and very bad ethics, Gumball put both his feet up the dining table, Darwin eats soup with his mouth wide open.

"Excuse me boys, can you please…. Keep it down? Or at least tell me what happened." Nicole said as she opens the fridge.

"Sorry mom" Gumball said as he put down his feet and tells Darwin to keep it down.

"Not now, we are still in a rough result." Gumball said again seriously.

"Ummm… okay then, just… tell me when you're ready to open mouth." Nicole said with a curious tone.

Gumball and Darwin keeps thinking about what happened yesterday, they think about the words, the pains, and all those things. And suddenly Gumball breaks with

"A'ight Darwin, upstairs." He said as he already knew Darwin finished his supper.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the food Mrs. Mom!" Darwin said as he wipes his mouth and runs upstairs.

"Oh! Yes, you're welcome dear!... I wonder what's going on…" Nicole said, not in curiosity, but in worry.

"Alright Darwin, let's rethink about what happened, first of all we-"

"AAARGH DANG IT! JUST GET TO THE POINT, YOU KNOW WE BOTH ALREADY THINK FOR A WHOLE DAY!" Darwin interrupts his brother with a relatable rant.

"Okay, okay! Geez, calm down bro, okay… from the past events, we can conclude that the 'creator' of this world might want to give us orders, and then, about the powers and stuffs, I think it meant devil, so we are probably going to receive the powers of devil, and help the creator! Somehow…"

Gumball said his intelligent theory in front of his brother.

"I also think like that! The fact that only the two of us had seen that, really makes me uncomfortable."

As they continue the conversation, Nicole is eavesdropping behind their door, she was put in curiosity, anxiety, and worry.

"But what if those are just high class hallucinations? From like uhh… drugs!" Darwin said with lots of confidence.

"What? That can't be, we never took drugs before, even in some unpredictable events! This can't also become a hallucination, if it is, we should've get it gone on our second glance." Gumball opposed Darwin's theory.

"Well, whatever it is, this thing is really confusing, both me and you." Darwin said.

"Yes, that's painfully true, but remember, my theory can't remain an assumption." Gumball said as he brings back his previous theory.

"Yeah, yeah, off to bed is better I think." Darwin said in a lazy tone.

 _The next day_

Gumball and Darwin walks down the stairs as they yawn and give greetings to their parents.

"Aaaarghh… morning mom, dad, Anais." Gumball and Darwin said in unison.

"Morning dear, c'mon, come get your breakfast!" Nicole said in energetic tone, despite of how worry she is about yesterday.

"So… guys, how is it going? I heard from mom you both are thinking hard about something?" Richard said as he takes a weiner in his mouth.

"Don't think too much, its just gonna make you both dumber." Anais said with a low tone.

"Shut it, Anais. We know how to think properly" Gumball said.

"Yes Anais, keep it low girl." Darwin supports his bro.

"Huhh… whatevs." Anais said with an irritated tone.

"Oh no! its almost time to go to school! We'd better not be late this time!" Gumball said.

"Wow! What time is it? Oh yes you're right! C'mon boys, inside the car!' Richard said.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais gave their last wave to Nicole as they left with Richard's car to school. Anais continues her weird-grading system( she is now 7, but in 5th grade), Gumball and Darwin goes to the same class, 10th C (for info, yes, Gumball is 15 and Darwin is 13.). The school went real nice today, they both got perfect grades on calculus, but some Cs in history and geography. This might be the proof that they both gain intelligence, but still lazy to open books.

 _8:00 pm, Watterson's residence_

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Gumball hits a question to Nicole during their family tv time.

"Yes, dear, anything. BUT… you have to tell me what happened at school two days ago, okay?" Nicole gave her blackmail to them.

"Aaakh, yes mom. Okay, so… do you ever got some kind of uh, supernatural vision? Like a very obvious one, like a, writings?" Gumball asked with curiosity.

"What? What kind of question is this?" Nicole said as she keeps connecting the question to what they're hiding.

"Just answer, and I will explain what happened." Gumball said, no, ordered her.

"Well than uh… I'm afraid not, sweetie, every vision I ever seen is just some great and sorrow life experience, like bad test results, family death, bad romance movie, your dad's great job when he was just 25… so it was all pretty logical, no such thing that's 'supernatural'. Now, your turn." Nicole said.

"Okay then, mom… I'm afraid I got this… vision." Gumball said

"Whaaat? Tell me more!" Nicole said in curiosity.

Gumball explained all to mother, with Darwin beside him eating popcorns.

"Hmmmm… that's complicated. I'm afraid I can't help you both. Just… tell me about the development… if there's any…" Nicole said.

"Anyways, go upstairs, kids! It's 10 pm, you don't want to be late tomorrow!" Nicole said.

"Yes mom." They both replied in unison.

 _Midnight_

Gumball cannot sleep, he is very curious with everything, he's thinking, _if god wants my help, just ask me, why won't he talk even for two days? Is he afraid, is he angry? Or… does he even exist? What if Darwin was right and I was wrong?_ He keeps thinking.

When suddenly, a very loud noise can be heard, Gumball and Darwin screamed for help

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE! MOM, DAD, ANAIS! ANYONE!" they both scream together when suddenly it all stopped.

"hooh, finally, that was, so, scary, right Darwin?" Gumball said as he pants.

"Darwin?" He is very stunned to see his brother isn't there.

"Oh shit…" Gumball can't contain his words anymore, he is to afraid to see anything now.

"What the fuck, god? If you wanna talk, just do it, COME HERE AND FACE ME, SHOW ME YOU EXIST! TALK TO ME! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO BELIEVE! YOU FUCKING WHORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHITS! SHOW YOUR FACE! I ORDER YOU!" As he keeps ranting, a tall figure with white robe comes in front of him, he is very stunned now.

"Here you are, you must be God." He said.

"No, I'm just his messanger, listen to my words, o' devil." The figure said.

"What the fuck?!" Gumball said as he got cut by the figure's speech

" _By the name of the creator of this world, the god, the only true god that you can believe in. by this, you are now the greatest devil before your death, and your duties are to make human being go to the bad way, you and your family shall grant heaven for more of your scores. You live for the humans sins , you live and eat from it, your energy is from it, and you shall not disobey this. And you have been given the divine power of the devil, and you are the greatest devil before your death. "_

The figure left, leaving Gumball in complete stone.

"Are you, angel? Like, Gabriel?" He asked.

"Yes." The figure replied.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3, Missions and Goals

Chapter 3, Missions and Goals

The angel left Gumball alone in his room, and then the screeching voice and vision distortion comes back.

"AAAAAH SHIIIT! NOT AGAIN!" Gumball screamed.

When he opens his eyes, he can see Darwin in front of him.

"Bro, you alright?" Darwin said.

"ALRIGHT? YOU THINK I AM? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" Gumball said, not very calm…

"Dang Gumball, words man! I was outside, I can't get in, something's blocking the door." He said.

"What? Blocking? Darwin, I didn't lock it and nothing's blocking it, you must be jammed for a while or something." After Gumball said that, an absolute silence comes for ten seconds.

"Uhh, Darwin, did you heard anything from my conversation?" Gumball asked with a fearful tone.

"Yes, but the other family can only hear you yourself speaking, with no one answering." Darwin said with a relax, but worry tone.

"Damn man, it seemed that God is really after the two of us." Gumball said.

" By the way, you got the Devil's Devine power, what are you gonna do now?" Darwin asked.

"You heard it Darwin, the mission is to make human sin, and then I will gain power to live, because I live from human's sins and shall gain heaven from it." Gumball explained again to Darwin.

"Hmmm… that's cool for you, but what about me? Can't I get a revelation too? I want one!" Darwin said with a childish tone that kids burst after they saw their friend having a new toy.

"Anyways, why the hell should I believe in that? I don't want to, but the other side of me keeps receiving it and have the will to do this mission, is that might be the Devil's Devine power?" Gumball asked curiously, knowing he wouldn't get any answer from his brother that does not even beside him during the events.

"I don't know, probably? In my opinion yes, it is the Devil, but why do the Devil, the creature that is very against their god, wants to follow his order spontantly? How can they get from the left side to the right side very quickly?" Darwin said, not knowing the answer but keeps the conversation going on with his ability to give opinions.

"Hmmmm… I don't know either I think-"

"OH MY GOD, KIDS ARE YOU ALRIGHT? MY GOD, GUMBALL, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Nicole interrupts their Gumball's speech while running towards them inside their room.

"Dammit mom! Get the fuck out! We're talking!" Gumball says with an irritated tone.

"Gumball! Words! What the heck is wrong with you?" Nicole said half stunned, because this is the first time she heard her kid saying bad words.

"Fuck about words mom! I have Devil powers! An angel spoke to me! I'm like a prophet but cooler! I'm a devil that obeys God's order!WOOOOOOH!" Gumball said, leaving his mom even more stunned and confused."

"Wha-? Well, the thing is, bad words aren't good and I restrict you to say those! Whatever the excuse! And- wait, did you said Devil powers? That's bad? How is that good in any ways?!" Nicole said as she gets angry to her boy. Gumball re-explained about his revelation and stuffs. Leaving his mom even more confused and stunned.

"But mom, I haven't got my revelations!" Darwin said, again with a childish tone.

"What? You want those too? Well of course you do, you're the only one that can hear those words… and angel, and screeches, and distortions… aaaaargh I'm too confused, I'm just gonna go downstairs and drink some wine." Nicole said

"Hol' up? Wine? We have those?" Gumball said with a shocked face.

"Oh shit, Uhh… yes, of course? What do you think I do to get all my stress out from my head? Working for you fuckboys ain't that easy." Nicole said with a very stressed tone.

"Shit boi this house is fucked up. What do we get next? Dad doing meth? I don't fucking know dude." Gumball said to his bro.

"I dunno man, life's pretty shitty for him, at first he enjoy his life because he's basically just layin around, but then he realize that he is actually wasting his life instead of working for the family, he's a shame to all of us, may god count his sins for your ticket to heaven." Darwin said with some touch of prayer.

 _At School_

Gumball and Darwin walks towards Tobias, that day, he is very eccentric with his new headbands, the color is yellow white yellow, and his shoes are some real pricey luxury shoes, all black, glossing here and there.

"Hey, my dude Toby! Wazzup man? Things are good?" Gumball asked with a very big confidence, Tobias hits with

"Wow dude! Hol' up! Look at my new shoes bro, aren't they amazing? Look at those shiny, glossy-"

"I'm tired of your shits Tobias, just because you're rich does not mean you're fucking amazing" Gumball said as he grabs Tobias's necks and hit him over the lockers, immediately getting attention of anyone in the hall, including Penny and Carrie.

"Hey dude! What the heck man? You think you're better than me? Your nine meter square room won't be enough of those shitty rants haha!" Tobias said with an insulting tone.

"You're pathetic." Gumball said, leaving Tobias with a lots of comebacks that he's about to say, but Gumball cuts him by saying

"You use your father's money to buy those glossy shoes, you use your mother's face to walk around the hood, and the most pathetic one, you even buy those ten-cents headbands with your father's money!" Gumball said with a more insulting tone, Tobias can't contain himself anymore, he curse and swear a lot and finally, tries to fly a fist to Gumball's face.

"YOU DICK SUCKER" He said as he throw his punch.

"Oops, you missed!" Gumball said as he moves away from his position, causing Tobias to miss, when Tobias miss, Gumball grabs his arm and spin it behind his body.

"OOW, OOW! YOU CRAZY BASTARD! LET GO OFF ME! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER SAY THOSE AGAIN AAAAHHH!" Tobias screamed pathetically.

"Huh.. Pathetic." Gumball said as he let go of Tobias and leaves with Darwin.

"Gumball…" Penny talks to herself from ten meters away.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	4. Chapter 4, A Servant's Duty

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**_ Hey guys what's up, it's Mcrebel here, so I think there's something missing from my writings, but I don't know what. So please comment down below about what's missing or what should I fix, because I'm a lazy person and can't even stand my own writings (It's 1000 words per chapter after all) -_-  
Also, there'll be a bio update down below, Anyways, Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 3, A Servant's Duty**_

Still at the school, Gumball and Darwin are Having a conversation at the canteen table during the lunch

Gumball: "Man, I thought my power will be better than that." Gumball said as he eats his sandwich.  
Darwin: "Relax, Dude! I think it's because of the human sins." Darwin replied, also eating his sandwich.  
Gumball: "Human sins? Oh yeah! There are not enough sins for my good ol' devil power!" Gumball said with a bright tone.  
Darwin: "See? I think we'd better hurry and make people sin." Darwin said like he after solved some "great mystery"_-

During the conversation, none of them realize that Penny and Leslie are eavesdropping them from another table.

Penny: "The hell are they talking about? Sins? Human sins? Devil power? What the hell?!" Penny said with a high curiosity.  
Leslie: "I don't know, Penny, I never heard anything about this before, although I heard from their classmates, they really are acting differently, well actually only Gumball changed significantly, but Darwin seemed to be changing too." Leslie said with an analyzing tone.  
Penny: "And Darwin can't just go ahead and say they must hurry to make people sin, that's not him!" she said with a curious tone.  
Leslie: "Yes! Darwin can't change this much! There must be something, something really big." Leslie said with his signature low mystery tone.  
Penny: "Hmmm… we need to know soon…"

Suddenly, Tobias came to both of Gumball and Darwin, he says:

"COME HERE YOU FAGS! I'LL NEVER ACCEPT TO BE DEFEATED BY YOU WIMPS!" He said that so loudly that everyone in the canteen can hear him.  
Gumball: "Ay. We're good to see ya again, but not to hear again. I'm tired of your faggy little mouth Toby. Fuck off and go home to your dada." Gumball said with an intimidating face.  
Darwin: "Fuck this shit man, go home to your daddy's dollars, and cry on it." Darwin said with a more intimidating face.  
Tobias: "YOU LITTLE SHITS! AAAAARGH!" Tobias said as he pulled out a UZI from his backpack, that no one actually noticed the bag.  
Gumball: "Shit Darwin run!" Gumball said panicking.  
Darwin: "Bitch, I can't die! I haven't done with the sin thingy!" He said with an even more panic tone.

As Tobias keeps shooting his UZI, Gumball waits for the perfect moment to strike back, his intelligence is still waaay too far to be fooled by a dumb millionaire kid. When he reloads, BAM! It's time for action!

Gumball: "Aha! Gotcha bitch." Gumball said as he strangled Tobias from the back, piggyriding him.  
Tobias: "LET GO OF ME YOU DICKHEAD! LET GOOO!" He said as he shoots his UZI to Gumball, which technically is, behind him.  
Tobias: "AH! SHIT, MY SHOULDER! AAAAAHHHHH!" Tobias said as he accidentally shoot his own shoulder, dumb kid.  
Gumball: "Dude, if you wanna be a school shooter, at least learn how to shoot from a gangster. Idiotic bitch." Gumball said with a more intimidating tone.  
Darwin: "Oh shit, Gumball! He's fuckin' bleeding! Call the doctor!" Darwin said panicking after he got out of the table he hid behind.  
Tobias: "No need of doctor. I'm fucking done with this. You win. You like that? What's the point of winning anyways." Tobias said desperately, Gumball does not care about the points of winning part, he instead stares at his shoulder and said:  
"Uhhh… Wrong, you need doctor or you will collapse from blood crisis in one…two…aaand…three." Right at the third count, Tobias really did collapse.  
Gumball: "Call the doctor, this time, ambulance." Gumball said with a relaxed tone.  
Darwin: "uhhh…uhhh… Alrite!" He said as he grabs his phone.

Meanwhile, Penny and Leslie are still confused with this situation.

 _At Home_

Gumball and Darwin finally got home after all the unsettling events, including the Tobias beating, the school shooting, and the worse,

Gumball: "THERE'S NO MAYO IN MY SANDWICH!" He said acting like it was a more important business than a school shooting.  
Darwin: "Well, you're unlucky, I think I got the last bit of mayo, Well, the amount is surprisingly low, but there's still some!" Darwin said as if he wins something big, again, pretending that this mayo shits are more important than a school shooting incident.  
Gumball: Uhhh… Whatevs dude, I'm tired. See you in the morning!" Gumball said as he Turns off the lights.

 _Meanwhile in The God's Palace_

Angel 1: "Hey, what do you think of the new devil's divine? Is he good?" Say angel 1 to angel 2.  
Angel 2: "Uhhh… I don't know, I was made to serve God's meal, not to think about those." Angel 2 said to Angel 1.  
Angel 1: "Ooh! You're so boring! I wish I had someone to talk to, better than you of course." Angel 1 said to Angel 2, and she ignores it, remembering she wasn't made for responding to sarcastic comments about her.

And then, the big, enormous, and handsome figure comes in, it is the God.

God: "Cut it, Seraphina, we both know I will not make you one. I don't like chaos." He said with a masculine voice.  
Seraphina(was Angel 1): "Oooh my God! You're back, sir! Sorry I didn't see you there."  
God: *Sigh* "It's my fault after all, not making you capable of predicting appearance." He said with a relaxed tone.  
Seraphina: "N-No! Sir! You never make a mistake! You're perfect, you're the only perfect being in this word! I praise you with my full faiths!" Seraphina said with an annoying tone.  
God: "Anyways, I heard you talk about my new Devil. His name is Zach Watterson, everyone likes to call him Gumball Watterson, but I don't care, I'm the god. About the pathetic boy that always go with him, I'll also give him a revelation, he will be a servant of my greatest Devil before his death." God said as he types his supercomputer screen, calling Gabriel, to give her another order to give revelation.  
By the way, the God's Palace is not traditional in like most movies about Greek Gods. It's more like an office, a very advanced one, like the white house, lots of computers, but in God's room, there's only one super big supercomputer.

 _Watterson's Residence, 00.00 AM._

Darwin is very exhausted from all the incidents, he is right now dreaming about eating a sandwich with lots of mayonnaise. When suddenly he wakes up because of there's a figure with white robe, carrying lots of lights, almost blinding him, it is Gabriel.

Darwin: "HOLY SHIT GUMBALL! IT'S THE ANGEL! I'M GETTING MY REVELATION!" Darwin said really hyped.  
Gumball: "Hu-uh? What? Oh my God, Gabriel what's up?" Gumball said from real sleepy to wake fully.  
Gabriel: " I am here, not because of you, Zach Watterson, I'm here to give revelation to your brother, Darwin Watterson." Gabriel said with her usual tone, the relaxed tone.  
Gumball: "Eh! Don't mind me, I'll just watch." Gumball said with a relaxed tone.  
Gabriel: _"In the name of God, the one and only creator and owner of this world, I declare you Darwin Watterson, as the Servant of God's greatest Devil, your brother, Zach Watterson. Your duties are, to accompany him during his life, whether collecting sins or not, you shall always be there for him, supporting his life and mental health. Not all humans are this lucky, Shall peace be upon you both."_

Gabriel said as she ascends to sky, leaving Darwin jaws dropping.

Darwin: " That, was awesome."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

Bio:

Penny: All the same, she's 5'8 (173 cm)  
Leslie: All the same, she's 5'7 (170 cm)  
Seraphina: White latex suit, annoying British female voice, she's 5'9 (175 cm)  
God: White, White Tuxedo, Red Tie, Black shiny shoes, Blonde Hair, Greek God's face, but younger, he is very old, height approximately 70 ft. (2134 cm), could be taller but it'd make his "Palace" real big.  
Tobias: All the same, bio already told in last chapter, he is 5'6 (167 cm). 


	5. Chapter 5, When You Know It's Real

_**Chapter 3, When You Know It's Real**_

The Watterson family is now eating their breakfast on the dining table, still with the old and rusty table cloth. Richard is eating like a pig, Anais keeps looking at him with an irritated look, still, she can eat her whole meal. Nicole is eating just half of what the other family members eat. Gumball, as a smart person, cannot stand this act,

Gumball: "Mom, you have to eat more."  
Nicole: "No, dear, you have to eat more, you are the one that needs to study hard at school! 😊"  
Gumball: "What? No mom, I just have to think a little, here, you are the one that works hard, eat more of mine."  
Nicole: "What? No dear, please, I'm trying to be a good mother here!" Nicole said with a serious tone.  
Gumball: "Mom, Your sacrifice is enough, if you don't eat much, you'll be starving and cannot work well, if like that, you wasted even more. Please, mom." He said as he lend his leftovers, which is like quarter of his food was.

Nicole just sit there, eating his son's supper, her heart denies, but her healthy mind and sense keeps considering what Gumball said is the truth, it is, tho.

And then, Darwin finally tells the family about what happened last night.

Darwin: "Hey mom, guess what? I finally got my revelation too!" He said, still acting like revelation is some kind of toy that two kids fights over.  
Nicole: "Oh, that's good, sweety, what is is about?" Nicole said, still does not believe that both her sons received the things that only Prophets receive.  
Darwin: "Well, it's not as cool as Gumball's, I'm just his servant, sort of a better name for sidekick I think."  
Nicole: "Well, that's better than not at all! Now c'mon my little Devils! You two can be late!"  
Gumball: "Okay mom, by the way, I think we should take the bus today."  
Nicole: "And why is that? Did something happened with Richard's driving?"  
Richard: "Hey! Nothing's wrong with my driving!"  
Gumball: "Listen dad, no one in this whole universe is turning the car exactly when the GPS said to. By the way mom, that isn't the reason, we just want to meet with our friends!"  
Nicole: "Well then, I guess you both can- Wait, he did WHAT?!"  
Gumball: "Bye mom! We gotta be late if we don't go by now!"  
Gumball and Darwin: "Bye, Mom!"  
Nicole: "Bye!"

Nicole waves to them as she thinks, "What the fuck."

 _In The Bus_

Gumball and Darwin takes seat at the very end corner of the bus, so that they can chat without attracting too much attention. While taking seat, Penny and Carrie, at the third right row in the bus, whispering each other.

Carrie: "Listen Penny, I ever deal with a lot of shits like this, but I don't fucking understand him, the change is too big even for a ghost like me."  
Penny: "Hmm.. Let's just listen to them."  
Carrie: "How?"  
Penny: "Any supernatural way?"  
Carrie: "Tf bitch, why u need those kind of shits? Btw ok than, I've got some magic."  
Penny: "Good."

Carrie is now using ghostly powers to eavesdrop to Gumball and Darwin's conversation.  
By the way, Carrie isn't like how she is, she is now a full-emo girl, she is 5'8, c cups breasts, wearing black emo shirt, but without any pants (no legs, btw.)

Gumball: "So, what about our mission, Darwin?"  
Darwin: "I don't know, dude. Anything is bound to happen anytime."  
Gumball: "The most important thing is to make anyone sin, anytime. Because if we don't, we are not devils."  
Darwin: "Yes, I agree. If we don't we may not get any power, and we'll be normal beings."  
Gumball: "Hold up, who said that?"  
Darwin: "No one, just a theory."  
Gumball: "Anyways, Carrie, happy to hear?"

Carrie is stunned that Gumball and Darwin is able to detect her powers, there must be something.

Gumball: "You better see me with Penny at 2 o'clock near the school ally, if you don't, I'll make you suffer."

Carrie is even more stunned.

Penny: "What did they say?"  
Carrie: "They uh, can predict my powers."  
Penny: "What?"  
Carrie: "They really are, devils."

Leaving them both in confusion. Without them knowing, the bus finally reached school, Rocky, still the same bus driver -_-, shouts to the kids about the arrival, and all the kids get down the bus, Gumball and Darwin are staring at Carrie as they walks outside the bus.

 _After School_

Gumball and Darwin are now at the school ally, waiting for the girls to come. Starring at his rolex that he stole, Gumball is standing hesitantly, waiting for the girls to come. He stole this watch because he uses the system _"we live for human sins, we are also humans, so if we sin, we'll stay alive and powerful."._

Finally, the girls came in.

Carrie: "Alright guys, better tell us what the fuck happened."

Gumball and Darwin told them about what happened. Carrie keeps trying to connect it with supernatural things, and Penny keeps trying to connect it to Christian thingy (let's just say she's Christian in this fanfiction).

Carrie: "I can't believe this, this is supernatural, but there was no case like this before."  
Penny: "You two have miracles, but not prophets or Gods?"  
Gumball: "If we are prophets, why the fuck do we need human to sin?"  
Darwin: "Let's just say this is the first time God have an idea like this. God isn't afraid to try new things, since he made this universe."  
Gumball: "Well, that's all explanations from us."

Gumball said that as she grabs Penny and kisses her, Darwin also grabs Carrie and kisses her. Leaving the two blushed, and then they say:

"It's real yo."


	6. Chapter 6, Reaching Goodness With Sins

" _we live for human sins, we are also humans, so if we sin, we'll stay alive and powerful."_

 _~Gumball Watterson, 2014._

 _ **CHAPTER 6, REACHING GOODNESS WITH SINS**_

It is a very beautiful morning at the Watterson's residence. There's nothing can beat this morning's beauty, unless… Penny. Gumball is going to go on a date this Sunday Morning. The date usually just involves them two, having a lunch at the mall, doing nothing else than talking each other. But today, They are not just two, they are going with Darwin and Carrie, and they aren't going to go to a mall. They are going to rob a bank. Pretty straight forward huh?

 _At The Backyard_

Gumball: "Okay, everyone in?"  
Penny: "Look, this may sound a bit off the limits, but I'm not a good Christian, I'm just going to go wherever Gumball goes, no matter is it good or bad."  
Carrie: "Well, I don't really believe in god but I can do magic, so… I'm in."  
Darwin: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
Gumball: "Hold up, Darwin. Not all of us ever robbed a bank before, but I think, with our intelligence, it can substitute all the professional thoughts about robbery out there."  
Darwin: "You say we have to think now? For later?"  
Gumball: "Nah, that's lame, we're going to think during the progress."

And so, the four take a bus to Elmore Bank, carrying bags with some low-class robber tools; bunch of paperclips, a few knives, some black masks, and of course some rope, in case they have to kill someone. With the matter of minutes, they finally reached their destination, a very big building, almost twice the size of the Rainbow Factory, The Elmore bank. So, they get to the tunnels through the drainage, classic robber style. But the only thing that confused them is the security, no matter how noisy or high profile they are, if they are still in the tunnels, nothing comes up to whoop their asses.

Gumball: "Damn, how do they don't have some sick security systems like in the movies?"  
Darwin: "Elmore is quiet a peaceful city, even if a robbery happens, it's not going to be in a bank. How retarded the robbers are."  
Carrie: "Whatever you do, just don't scream, the first level is above us. It has the lowest security system, but can still hear us if we scream."  
Penny: "How come a tunnel does not stink?"

As they keep talking, Gumball keeps looking for the right spot of where the safe could be. And then, he finds it.

"Alright guys, here we go." He says as he grabs his knives and some other tools.

Gumball: "Uhh, be sure to keep wearing those black shirts and masks, and don't forget I also gave you those rubber costumes and extenders to fake your body shapes."  
The other three: "Alright" They say as they wear it.

Gumball then drilled a hole right below the safe, and then he took a hammer, trying to break the floor down. He succeeded, and then they finally see the safe.

Penny: "Is that what we came here for?"  
Gumball: "Well, no doubt, Penny, grab the drill."

Penny then grabs the drill and take it from there, as she reached the last bit of drilling, they can hear the alarms sounding,

Gumball: "Fuck! The system seems to be reacting! Grab the hammer!"

Gumball then breaks the very last layer of the safe's bottom and took a lot of money from the hole, as they try to obtain as much money as they can, they can hear someone trying to open the safe.

Darwin: "Shit! Better get going my dudes!"  
Carrie: "Hold up Darwin, still filling up my bag."  
Darwin: "C'mon dudes! We don't have much time!"  
Penny: "Okay, we're done!"

As Penny said that, someone chases them from inside the tunnel.

Darwin: "RUN!"  
Gumball: "No, Hide! I've got a plan!"

The people that chases them seems to be a low-class security, but he have a gun. As he walks towards the place they hide in, Gumball come out with a rope in his hand, he tied the man's neck with a rope.

Security: "No, please, no! NOO!"

The security then passes out.

Penny: "Jesus! Was that really necessary?"  
Gumball: "No, it was just for style, and if you ask, he's still alive."

Gumball said that as he grabs a Glock from the man's pocket.

Gumball: "Cool! I always wanted a gun!"  
Penny: "All these shits are just for a Glock?!"  
Gumball: "Well uh.. better get going!"  
Carrie: "Heh, cool dude."

They run away until they finally reached the drainage hole up their head.

Darwin: "Guys! Up here!"

He says as he go up the ladder.

After they reached the top and opened the lid, they are surprised to see a lot of police officers near them.

Officer 1: "Hehe! Got you all, fuckers!"  
Gumball: "Not so fast, mean B."

He said that as he makes a cool move and shoot all four of the officers in their legs, distracting them, just to be approached by Darwin, that he slaps their necks and make them pass out.

Gumball: "Great one, Darwin!"  
Darwin: "Well, I'm your servant, I'm supposed to be cool!"

They still run, until they found out that there are 5 police cars waiting for them, chasing, more precisely.

Carrie: "Well, this is it, we're fucking caught in our first experience."  
Gumball: "No we aren't. Everyone, board that Sedan over there."  
Penny: "What?!"  
Darwin breaks the windows and says, "Just do as he says, and we're gonna make it!"  
Carrie: "Well, okay then, none of us wants to get shot or caught."

Gumball boards the driver seat as he keeps looking at the car's mechanism.

Penny: "Uhh… Gumball? You can drive all this time?"  
Gumball then breaks the silence and turns on the car, and suddenly Kicks the pedals and steer the wheels, and also moves the gears like a boss.

Gumball: "No, I can't. I just figured it out last twenty seconds."  
Penny: "What?"  
Gumball: "This gun is set to three shots mode, Darwin, keep shooting their tires until they give up."  
Darwin: "Aye-aye, Captain!"

Darwin then puts his hands out the windows and point his gun right to the first car, the first three missed, the next three hits the front window, the third three hits the front right tire and makes the car out of control and roll over.

Gumball: "Yes, bitch! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT BITCH!"  
Penny: "Oh shit, I hope I'm paid enough for these."

When their car is turning so fast, the police cars cannot follow, so they decided to turn over to a safe place. And right after the car entered an ally, the police cars passed their eyes. They all scream in joy! Luckily, the car does not have a police number, so they are untrackable.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Chapter 7, Rich Kid's Lament

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Hey guys, Mcrebel here. Sorry for the long wait, I got a lot shits to do at school and me myself hate it, this made me can't continue on writing this fanfic, and just today I checked on the views, and I seem to be getting 243 views, yay, I guess? Anyway, here comes Chapter 7.

 _ **CHAPTER 7, RICH KID'S LAMENT**_

 _Tobias's POV_

Why was I born in this pathetic family?. Why am I here, with these situations I dislike?. Why are my parents too good to me?. Why the fuck my sister hates me. Why are my friends poorer than me, but I got tons of minuses and they can't see. Except Wattersons, they can see my mistakes and scream it out loud. I never realize I am such a dick sucker. I've always been the best at everything, even when I'm not, my parents do some "favor" for me. I never ever before, realize, the meanings of life. But the Wattersons wake me up. None of their words ever been this harsh before, their previous words, saying "Ay. We're good to see ya again, but not to hear again. I'm tired of your faggy little mouth Toby. Fuck off and go home to your dada" or even "Fuck this shit man, go home to your daddy's dollars, and cry on it.".  
Previously, my motto was " _Wilsons above everything"._ Now turned into " _I want to fucking die"._

 _Gumball's POV_

 _At theWatterson's Residence_

"Look what we got here!" He said with a very delighted face.  
Penny: "Holy Mother of God, this is more than 100 grands!"  
Darwin: "This isn't bad at all for our first time!"  
Gumball: "I know, right! We can buy a lot of stuff with this! We can buy a new phone, a laptop, or even some beautiful stuff like sex toys!"  
Penny: "Yes tha- Wait, What's the last thing?!"  
Darwin: "By the way, where is Carrie? That girl does not show up after we took down the money."  
Gumball: "I don't know, she's probably back to her house, the haunted shitty mansion. Huh, glad we never settle there again."  
Penny: "Aha! So you're afraid of ghosts?"  
Gumball: "Wha? No! We are basically the superiors of them!"  
Penny: "Well your fault saying as if you're afraid of them!"  
Darwin: "Hey guys, there she is! Hey Carrie, over here!"  
Carrie: "You don't have to shout it! This backyard isn't that big."  
Darwin: "Haha, I know! So… how the fuck you got those supremo shirt?"

Darwin asked Carrie as he stares at her supremo shirt, trying to figure out how the hell she can buy those.

Carrie: "Oh, these? I got them from the bank money."  
Gumball, Darwin, and Penny: "WHAT?"  
Darwin: "But, we're just finished opening it…"  
Carrie: "Well uh… I also prepared myself money bags during the robbing, so basically I'm using my own robbed money."  
Gumball: "Hell yeah! That means we can divide the money for three!"  
Carrie: "How much do you guys got? I got myself 50 grands."  
Gumball: "Wow. That's big for an individual. Our total is… 120 grands. Divided to three which means one person got 40 grands. Guys, we better carry our own bags next time."  
Darwin: "Yes, that's right."

During their talk, Nicole came home early, it was just like 6 pm when she usually home at 8 pm, which means the kids are not prepared for her.

Nicole: "Hey kids, I'm home! You all know Richard is going somewhere, right."  
Darwin: "Oh shit, we're fucked."  
Carrie: "This is it, we're caught."  
Nicole: "Well I really hope that- What on earth? Where did you get all these cash?"  
Gumball: "Well mom, we uh.."  
Nicole: "Explain to me."  
Darwin: "We robbed a bank Mrs. Mom"  
Nicole: "YOU DID WHAT?!"  
Gumball: "Alright mom, if you call the police right now, we can all fake some documentaries and say that you are the one monitoring and mentoring us or what-we-made-happen."  
Darwin: "And if you call children counseling, you will be marked as an ignorant parent, that does not teach your kids the value of goodness and just let them go away to the wrong path."

An absolute silence come in surprisingly quick. Nicole could not believe what just happened.

Nicole: "You are my kids and I love you. If I let you go to the wrong way, I will be a false mother." She said as she grabs the telephone."  
Gumball: "Mom, consider what you are about to do. Please be grateful to both us and you. If you call the police, you will feel better but still, you will be caught either, and this also do for the counselor things."  
Darwin: "This is just the beginning Mrs. Mom, next time we will get you some share and get us out of these problems."

As Nicole keep insisting to call the police, the doorbell suddenly rings.

 _Ding dong_

Gumball: "This can't be."  
Darwin: "Impossible"  
Penny: "We're…caught?"  
Carrie: "Not possible, please no."  
Nicole: "Not in my house!"

She said as she grabs a knife and runs toward the door.

Nicole: "This is Nicole Watterson, who's back there?"  
"This is Tobias Wilson, I know everything, I can help."  
Gumball: "Tobias? What the fuck is he doing here?"  
Darwin: "Open the door mom, he's the good guy."  
Nicole: "Okay"

The short, dirty and depressed kid is now entering the room. He looks like he's been doing meth. Everyone in the room is surprised.

Gumball: "Wow, I must've kicked you too hard both physically and mentally eh?"  
Tobias: "I know about your robbery. I can help."  
Darwin: "Thanks, but may I ask why? We've been bullying your ass up all the time for being rich and wimpy."  
Nicole: "Kids! Spare him! He probably got something to help us."  
Tobias: "Mrs. Watterson, I know you want to report this case to the police. Go ahead."  
Gumball: "Toby you retard! Now the police is going for us!"  
Tobias "And I can pay for the bills"  
Nicole: "What? No no no, you don't have to"  
Tobias: "Why not? I just want my name to be cleaned off!"

Everyone in the room is shocked. And Tobias starts to tear up.

Tobias: "I want my name to be remembered as a good rich kid, not some wimpy fuck that got caught taking a bath in his father's money!"  
Nicole: "But, you don't have to. I don't want to report them."  
Tobias: "What? Why not?"  
Nicole: "Gumball's right, if I do report them, some bad things are gonna happen both to me and my kids."  
Gumball: "Well that's a relieve."

And just another day, a very peaceful day ends in the Elmore city.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

[Type text]


End file.
